Europe Adventure of Risen
by ANW2004
Summary: Kenny Looks Like He's Gotta Go to Europe for Beginning But Journey Starts All Day
1. Start the Journey

**WELCOME BACK TO A STORY CROSSOVER INCLUDING CROSSOVERS OF TVs and MOVIES** **BEFORE OPENING TO STORY**

"Count the Bunny Brings and a red carpet that has eluded" Craig said

"Going to Europe Boy Taking with Us" Tweek Tweak Said

"But I Gotta Go to a Airport of Ninoy Aquino International Airport " Craig Said

"Let's Go!" Tweek Said

In a Bike of South Park Bikes

"Come on Craig Were Going to Ninoy Aquino International Airport " Tweek Said

"Oh Hey" Craig Said

"I Know" He Said

At Ninoy Aquino International Airport

"Yeah Kenny This is For You on Europe" Kyle Said

"Me Too" Kenny Mumbles Reference to Roo from Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too

"Hey Kenny" Stan Said "Come on"

Kenny Walks

"We're in final call for our flight! Hurry Up!" Red Said

"I Want My Ice Cream!" Bomb Cried

"Sure Red! Bomb! There's No Time for That! We're Going to Europe!" Matilda Yelled

"Come on Red,Matilda,Bomb,Kenny Let's Go!" Craig Said

But Chuck Hugs the Blues

"Going to Europe Boys Taking With Us For Craig" Chuck Said

"I Sure Chuck" Jay Said

"I go on Europe" Jake Said

"You Too" Jim Said

"Come on Honey Let's Go Let's Go!" Tweek Said

"I Know Kenny" Stan Said

Kenny Goes Inside for Plane and Sits Next to Bomb But Bomb's Fuse is Taped Up

"Are You Ready for A Europe" Mr. Pilot Said

Kyle Give Craig a Radio in a Bag

"Thank You Craig" Kyle Said

"You're Welcome Kyle" Craig Said He Run and Sits down only a plane chair

"Well Done" Stan Said He Stand Outside the Sidewalk

The Plane Flies Slowly

"Hey Kyle You're Gonna Say Goodbye to Kenny" Stan Said

"See You Later" Kyle Waved at Kenny

"Oh No No I Want my Ice Cream! No No!" Bomb Yelled

"GoodBye Kenny,Goodbye Matilda See You In Europe" Cartman Said

"GoodBye Bomb and Red! You're Nice to See You" Chuck Said

"Oh No! Chuck! Chuck!" Bomb Screamed Loudly

But in European Spanish Location The Plane is Flying

"Oh Goodness There Taking in a Big Place!" Bomb Yelled

To Be Continued


	2. Europe Party

"Oh No No You Better Not Be" Bomb Cried "No No"

"There's No Time for That!" Matilda Yelled "You're Going to Europe You Bad Sake!"

Later At The Europe The Plane Stops and Getting Down in Action of Adventure

But the Door Opens and Kenny Walked But Craig and Tweek Walked and Also Red,Bomb,Matilda and the Blues Went to Europe and Pilot Closes the Door and Plane Flies Away and All Waving to Us But Thank You

in a Party So Kenny Took Pizza Back in Table and Put in a Plate that Kenny Has Foods

But The Blues Dances to What's That on /jqYxyd1iSNk Song I Found Here

But Bomb Grabbed Pizza and Matilda Picked Pizza Up with Craig's Arm To Us and Tweek and Red Waiting for Pizza

But Kenny Is Gonna To Dance For Europe Party But He Sits in a Chair and Eating a Pizza after He UnHooded

But Craig Moves Around a Chair and Eats Pizza and Enjoying a Pizza All Together There's Everyone Else Dancing and The Blues Sitting in a Chair and Eating a Small Pizza and Taking a Rest But Ways Longer than Us Playing a Party Piñata

But The Blues Playing Party Piñata with a Baseball Bat But "Come on Jake You Can Do It" Jay Said but Jim is Taking a Rest and Sleeping all Day But Piñata Popped and Got Candy But Bubbles and the Blues Eat Candies But I Sure That Good.

Later But In a Park After Party is Over Kenny and Bomb Taking Any Rest All Day

"Kenny," Bomb Said

"Ooh" He Mumbled Back

and Hugged at all.

to Be continued.


	3. Flower Days

Craig Wastes Red with Water Gun We're Having Fun with Red But Matilda Picks a Flowers Up But Ice Cream Truck Came But Bomb Buys a Ice Cream and He Got It But "Thank You Bomb" He Said in English "You're Welcome" Bomb Said

But Bomb Came

"Bomb!" Matilda Cried She's Excited For Bomb's Cheer Up "I'm So Gald You Ice Cream"

Later at 3:40 PM Kenny and Craig Took Flowers A Couple of Flowers and He Got It

But He's Mad at Dead Mushrooms

But At Next Day Bomb Sitting with Matilda in a Bench But He Confused and He's Sad

"Don't Cry Bomb You're Gonna Cheer Up" Matilda Said

"I Know Matilda" Bomb Cried He's Crying Because He's Got Hurt After He Ate Ice Cream and Ice Cream Cone put in Trash this afternoon

at night but Kenny walks with tweek and starts highlighting hugs

"ha ha ha" bubbles laughed from a laughter

"what's that" tweek said

"it's a laughing matter" Kenny mumbles but he sat down in front of red

later in this morning Kenny went in seat

"where's a flower" bomb said

"I don't know" red said "it was a flower"

"I'll check" Bomb said he checked flowers "aha I found it!"

"woohoo!" Matilda Said Happily But Hugs Bomb a Life Way

To Be Continued.


	4. Thinkable Trails

Kenny Wrote a Note for Stan

Ha

"I Decided that he loves" Craig Said

"I declined comment" Tweek Said Into Life

But He Goes

"Bomb Looks tired" red said

bomb yawns loudly

"ahhh I know" Bomb said

but this is too short but to be continued.


	5. Park of Europe

Kenny Walks to A Bench "Oh Yay"

"I Bombed Out" Bomb Said

"I Know Bomb" Matilda Said We Start Following with Bomb

But at halftime Bomb has Flowers

But He Goes Right off the Bench with Her and Him

Bomb and Matilda Went on Park of Europe

"I Nearby At All" Craig Said to Kenny Talks to Craig

"Not by Left by Left" Kenny Mumbled Rigthly

"I Told You" Jay Said

"We Need to" Jake Said

"I sure Jake" Jim said.

Lonely Daytime at 8:30

"Percentage chance" Bubbles said "i hear this piano songs"

"I'm effective walk" Bomb said

"Hey Go Off" Mark the Piano Musicmaker Said and The Birds Walked to a Park of Europe

At Bench Kenny Sitting Next to Jim

"I Know right" Jim Said

"I sure but that was bound" Kenny mumbled a lot

"we sure Kenny were no time for that" Jim said.

to be continued.


End file.
